


Lament

by LunaUlric



Series: Crown AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, CROWN AU, F/M, FFXV, Luna becomes queen, Ravus is dead, The Crown, kg - Freeform, lunyx, otp: the princess and the glaive, this focuses more on Luna's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Crown AU. Tenebrae lost a king. Luna lost a brother. And everything changes after that.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**1piecegirlasked: Hi! I know you recently did a fic for it, but could you do more of your Crown AU? I really liked your premise for it and the art you’ve already created. Maybe an angst piece where Luna and Nyx first receive the news of Ravus’ death? Thank you!





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Crown AU is our baby ([@fabulanova-ffxv’s](fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com) and mine) so we’re really glad that there’s more demand for it. We went on a different path when it came to Ravus’ death as opposed to the series it was inspired by. I hope this is angsty enough for your liking. 
> 
> Special thanks for [@loveiscosmicsin](loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com) for the beta read

Luna didn’t remember how she got here. She was just… here, in this silent room in the palace, away from everyone except her husband, waiting as if she was supposed to catch her breath after all of what transpired. Nyx didn’t hesitate to move her to rest on the couch. A simple task she didn’t even think of doing. The hands that pulled her away from the chaos were now keeping her steady and calm. It lessened the tremble of her fingers, at least. She focused on his thumb rubbing the back of her palm and it worked to some extent.   
  
The royal guards told the couple to wait for the medic while they try to sort this out. A few guards stayed just in case. They all looked nervous seeing them, inspecting red smears on the princess’ dress and on her husband’s shirt. No injuries. It wasn’t their blood anyway.   
  
It was the king’s.   
  
She felt Nyx hold her close. She must’ve trembled again.   
  
Was it all real? Ravus’ speech. The gunshot. Seeing him dropping behind the podium. Him, cradled in her arms while her prayers failed to work. The vacant look he had while he was bleeding out. Her begging for him to be okay.   
  
The now dried blood painted on her palms had delivered the painful truth.   
  
His last words were “I’ll manage.”   
  
The crown on her brother’s head required him to say such affirmations, because a Tenebraean king should never reveal a shred of weakness or dependence. Even to his beloved sister. Luna had lingered before leaving his study, waiting for him to say something else. A follow-up phrase or some heartfelt parting words. Because he had seemed unsatisfied. She thought it was something mundane like worrying for some possible problematic words in the speech he was about to give in front of thousands. She was meaning to ask him about it after his time in the king’s podium.  
  
Now, maybe it wasn’t a mundane reason. She’d never know.   
  
I’ll manage. _What? Manage what? Your demise? Did you know this was going to happen?_  
  
She felt sick that maybe he knew.   
  
Just when she thought that tears had run out and that her lungs no longer held the strength to heave any more sobs, she started again. Lips trembled like that of a small child. She held tightly to Nyx’s hand. And while she felt herself spiraling down, she managed to look at her husband who mirrored the grief as well as the devastation. The familiarity of tragedy and death was glaring.   
  
“He’s gone, isn’t he?” she whispered to him.  
  
Ocean eyes looked down and she read his guilt in the dark. No hero would want to answer that question. It wasn’t his fault, of course, but she understood a former glaive’s shame of failing to prevent catastrophe. Especially for him who knew how to save people. She wanted to tell him he shouldn’t hold himself accountable but the beginnings of exhaustion had prevented her to speak.   
  
The question was stupid anyway, she thought, because she knew all along when she saw the steady crimson stream pouring out from where the bullet entered his skull.   
  
Ravus, her brother, was gone.   
  
Every sob burst out from her ribs, returning the shock and waves of anguish. Vision blurred as soon as the tears began to flood. She clasped onto Nyx as if she was drowning. The husband let himself be the receiving end of her weeping. He embraced with care and strength, rubbing her back and remaining silent to share in lament.   
  
She wept until the rest of the escorts came to collect them. It’s better to transfer you to a safer place before the medics could perform their protocol inspection, they said. Nyx agreed and told the anxious men in uniform to give them a couple of minutes to pull themselves together. Though, Luna forced herself to stop the sobs.   
  
Still holding her hand, Nyx’s concern never diminished. “Are you sure you can travel now?”   
  
Luna nodded before she finally stood up.   
  
They went out into the hallways, surrounded by the escorts. It was just them walking until the palace maids and other guards in their posts were there to witness them.   
  
One of the maids bowed and then another one. And another one. Luna’s stride slowed, pulling Nyx to her pace. The guards on their post approached and kneeled as they placed a fist on their chest. When more people in different uniforms followed suit, Luna stopped. She heard Nyx ask one of the escorts what was going on.   
  
The reply was “They are bowing to the monarch… To their queen.”   
  
Nyx didn’t say a word after that. His hand remained in hers but he was as stumped as she was in his gaze. She looked around and then at herself. A woman still wearing her brother’s blood, surrounded by subjects who took the time to acknowledge a new sovereign.   
  
She should’ve expected it.  
  
No tears, no death, would ever prevent her motherland to have a someone on the throne. This was her duty now - her destiny. 


End file.
